


A Brief Interview with a Novelist

by adauilgh



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adauilgh/pseuds/adauilgh
Summary: A Brief Interview with a Novelist





	A Brief Interview with a Novelist

“I’m a novelist, writing young fiction,  
Like romance, thriller, and some fantasy.  
There’s a story I’ve been working on recently --  
A vampire loves a girl but the girl is dying.  
Either he turns her or he loses her to nothing.  
The girl refused, the vampire doesn’t want to.  
He kills, cries, drinks blood, in agony.

“He adores her as a human being;  
He admires her as an angle from the heaven;  
He looks up to a beauty that he’ll never be,  
’Cause he’s a vampire, doomed, cursed, fallen.  
No more significant than a grain of dust,  
Such a mess deserves no redemption.  
‘Comes from the hell. Returns to the hell.’  
This is his fixed journey.”

“Why can’t there be a happy ending?” You ask me,  
“Why can’t the vampire regain his human identity?  
Why can’t you modify some story settings,  
To save the vampire’s soul and lift both to heaven?”  
“Good question, you a student from a country foreign.

“No. No. No. There’s no such possibility,  
‘Cause the story is real, I am the vampire, and  
It’s my master who’s dying.”


End file.
